1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of lock guards. More particularly, this invention relates to a lock guard for a mortise cylinder or rim cylinder type lock which prevents vandalism of the lock while doubling as a wrenchproof collar for the lock.
2. Background of the Invention
The mortise cylinder type lock has become very popular for the security it provides to stores, offices and other places of business. A similar type lock known as the rim cylinder and similar lock structures will also be refered to herein generically as a mortise cylinder lock. It is also a popular lock for home use. Such locks are commercially available widely by manufacturers such as Medeco and AcroWelch.
While providing a high degree of security, this type of lock is vulnerable to vandalism. Such locks are frequently vandalized by squirting glue such as the so called `superglues` (cyanoacrylate glues) or plastic model glues into the key hole rendering the lock useless. In addition to the obvious costs of replacement of locks for such vandalism, they also can prevent a merchant from opening his place of business, thus costing the merchant lost revenues.
The present invention provides a remedy to this problem which allows for quick entry after such a vandalism while limiting losses to a simple inexpensive padlock or equivalent in most instances.